The present invention relates to a treadmill, particularly to one capable of automatically choosing different operation modes and displaying the physical condition of the user during its use.
We know proper physical exercise may improve metabolism and enhances blood circulation. People need physical exercise to remain healthy. However, in our modern daily life, most people do not have much time for outdoor physical exercise. Also, many people can or will not perform serious physical exercise outdoors because of factors such as their occupation, personality or physical obstacles such as having had a stroke.
Recently, treadmills for people to walk or run on have become increasingly popular. The principal advantage of a treadmill is that it is handy for indoor physical exercise. However, conventional treadmills have several disadvantages. The most commonly used treadmill has only a rotatable tread belt for the user to stand upon and walk or run on. Because the speed of rotation of the tread belt is not adjustable, users do not have the same feeling as running outdoors. In addition, the flat tread belt is not like real ground which usually has bumps and slopes. Furthermore, conventional treadmills do not have any means for recording the physical state of the user or a display to let the user know his own physical condition so that he will not overexert himself.